


Are you really even surprised?

by greengoddess3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Tension, Confident Alec Lightwood, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Happy Ending, Insecure Magnus Bane, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengoddess3/pseuds/greengoddess3
Summary: Being a introvert doesn't fair well when it comes to the dating game. For Magnus it's one of the reasons he prefers to pour himself into his written work.His life is pretty simple. That is until he finds himself tongue deep down the throat of the hottest guy he has ever met.A short tale of spontaneity, chance encounters and the persistence of love.





	1. Oh fuck, it's you

**Author's Note:**

> I found this fic I had written sometime this year on my Mac and thought I should share it with you all. I had played around with the characters a lot from their usual personalities so hope you guys find it refreshing.

There weren't many things that surprised Magnus anymore. He had lived through the carefree frivolity of his college years, watched his father walk out on his mother and his best friend star in ridiculously basic blockbuster superhero films.

All of these occurrences had made life variably anti climatic for him. He spent his nights serving cocktails to overly intoxicated patrons and his days pouring his heart into his computer, hoping his words would one day bring others joy.

He was content in his mundane life, comfortable enough that he desired more but was happy with whatever life threw his way.

Well except maybe this, this was a nightmare. Beyond expectation. Complete and utter torture.

Nothing surprised Magnus anymore, except for watching as the man whose mouth he was exploring with his tongue last night after his shift, casually strolled into his 9am lecture.

No, shit, fuck, no, no. Why him!? Had he not suffered enough in his short but adventurous 25 years of life on this earth.

Sinking into his seat, Magnus lifted his computer screen to shield his face as the man introduced himself to the other nine students in his class.

‘Hello, I’m Professor Lightwood. I will be supervising the Graduate Writing program along with Professor Fairchild. Glad to have you and let’s hope this next year is just as exciting!’

Ugh. Magnus threw his head back, muffling a groan as the words sunk into his brain. One whole year of having to pretend Professor Lightwood wasn't the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Yeah, he was going to have to spend a lot of time rubbing out his feelings in the shower before class, that’s for sure.

Raising his head he jolted upright as the entire room trained their eyes on him. His eyes focuses on the front as Professor Lightwood stared at him in a mix of confusion, surprise and irritation.

‘Mr….ugh.’

‘Bane.’

‘Right….Mr Bane. Is everything okay? Are we boring you already?’

Magnus felt his cheeks redden as he opened and closed his mouth, mortification rendering him completely speechless. Stuttering he shook his head before sinking back into his seat.

‘No-no, sorry Professor. I, ah, just hit my elbow.’

Professor Lightwood squinted his eyes accusingly at Magnus before clicking his tongue and clearing his throat.

‘Well Mr Bane, please take care of yourself, we hope to see you through to graduation.’

Turning he resumed his explanation of the course structure while Magnus buried himself in taking notes, hoping for the remaining class to pass quickly so that he could escape.

This was going to be a long year.

***

Magnus threw his head into his elbow that rested on the table, grumbling out profanities as Cat rubbed his back soothingly.

‘Honestly, you’re over reacting. It was one kiss, so what, it’s not like you slept with him.’

Lifting his head, Magnus glared at his friend as he whined, ‘Whatever Cat, it’s not like I don't have to look at his beautiful face and his tight sexy body and his glowing hazel eyes, for the next twelve months. I’m going to fail this course before I even started!!’

‘Come on, it can’t be that bad.’

The bell above the door of the campus coffee shop chimed as Magnus lifted his head and froze, eyes darting anywhere but the man who had just walked in.

‘Shit. That’s him isn't it!? Damn, he’s hot. Good work bro.’

Magnus really was going to kill Cat, firstly her inside voice needed to be turned down by at least 100% and secondly this is why he didn't tell Cat everything.

‘You are not helping!!!’ 

Watching as Professor Lightwood strolled confidently to the counter, Magnus felt his pulse speed up, a thumping in his chest that he couldn't quite place. 

He quickly grabbed his bag, pulling his friend out of the coffee shop before his Professor noticed him dying from embarrassment in the corner.

Once they were far enough away from the building, Magnus released Cat’s wrist and slowed to allow her to catch up to him.

‘What, Magnus, why’d you do that? You should go talk to him!’

‘Cat! He’s my Professor!! What if he decides he doesn't want me in his class. That it is too weird to teach the man who’s face you sucked. I could get kicked out of my program!’

Crossing her arms, Cat tilted her head to the side before sighing as she rolled her eyes.

‘Nothing last’s forever.’

He sure did hope so.

***

As the week passed, Magnus did everything he could not to think of Professor Lightwood. Not to remember the feel of his soft lips on his heated skin as he shivered under the touch of his long fingers firmly gripping his hip.

He had only had three classes that week and he spent the majority of them with his eyes either glued to his computer screen or the lecture material protected on the wall. He just couldn’t risk diverting his attention. He knew that once he gave him self the freedom, he would so easily get lost in his enigmatic Professor.

Maybe this wasn’t so bad. He was hoping to push himself to be top of his class for his degree, hoping the esteem would help him to find a publisher for his work. 

Honestly though, he knew that wasn’t going to happen now. After seeing the disgust in his Professor’s eyes in the first class, there was no chance his Professor would grant him the necessary marks to achieve his goal.

He hardly participated in classes, was the first to leave when the last slide was complete, didn't speak to his classmates and refused to make use of the consultation hours.

Unfortunately in some kind of torture, Professor Lightwood had decided that monthly consultations were now a requirement of the course to ensure they were all ‘on the road to success.’

So Magnus had two options, he could withdraw from his course, move to Guam and live off the shares he would soon inherit from his mother’s friend’s company or he could face Professor Lightwood, get kicked out of the program and move to Guam and live off the shares he would soon inherit from his rich aunt.

It really was that simple wasn’t it?

Burying his face into his pillow, Magnus grunted in annoyance as his best friend’s voice boomed from the other side of his door.

‘Where’s my favourite person in the world and why has he been avoiding me huh!?

He felt his bed dip, as Ragnor launched himself on top of him, enveloping him in a tight hug. 

‘Awww you missed me didn't you!!’

For an man in his middle thirties, Ragnor surely was more like a child. It’s any wonder how he managed to build such a successful acting career on his own.

Wrestling himself from under the covers, Magnus pushed out of his brother’s embrace, grinning as Ragnor stretched out on the bed.

‘Yeah whatever, you know I did.’

Ragnor lifted his head, a sly smirk on his face to match his light stubble and long soft brown hair. The picture of bad boy hollywood that the media loved to praise these days.

‘Get dressed then, we’re going out!’

Rolling his eyes in playful annoyance, Magnus beamed at his friend’s youthfulness and zest for life. Something about flying all over the world made him always eager to seek new experiences, never sitting still longer enough for a silent moment to pass.

‘As long as it’s not _Herondale's_ I’m in. After last time, I don’t play where I work.’

Ragnor raised his eyebrow at Magnus’s admission, the side of his mouth lifting mischievously.

‘Oh I see. This doesn’t have anything to do with that little crush on your Professor, now does it?’

‘What? Crush? No! I mean…well…I am definitely going to kill Cat.’

Burying his face in his hands, Magnus shook his head as he rubbed his eyes. He should have known that his loud mouth friend would stick his equally boisterous best friend onto him. Couldn’t they give him a break? He was already dealing with having to be around Professor Lightwood without spending his entire time fantasising about him. The torment was never enough with this bunch.

‘Yeah yeah okay, we’ll deal with that later. Enough talk, time to par-tyyyy.’

The quiet bar Ragnor took him to was very much his taste, not too loud, a good vibe and a lack of overly eager bodies looking for a body to warm them for the night. 

They sat in a booth off to the side reminiscing and catching up on the months they had spent apart before they were joined by Cat and a strangely familiar curly haired boy with large glasses.

Hugging Cat, he shook the boy’s hand as he stuttered ‘Simon’ before he scratched his head and slid into the booth next to Magnus.

‘Hey, um, don’t you take the Writing program at NYU with Professor Lightwood?’

Great. Just when he was forgetting about his biggest problem this awkward and annoying talkative boy had to stick his nose in it.

‘Ah yeah, I am. You?’

Adjusting his glasses, Simon gaped avoiding eye contact with Magnus as Cat glared at him.

‘Oh, what, no, I-um. I go there to.’

Magnus squinted at the strangely nervous boy. For some reason he felt like he had seen or met him on campus but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

‘Oh? Really? What are you studying?’

‘Um, Writing….but not your class!! Obviously, I mean you would know me then. I’m assisting…with…um…I’m doing a thesis!’

The boy clasped his hands before gesturing to Cat to follow him to the bar for a drink. Magnus watched as he gestured wildly before her, eyes wide and afraid as she pointed her finger in his face before turning to order her drink.

Cat sure knew how to pick them. This Simon was bizarre to say the least but at least his rambling took the attention off of him for a bit. He knew his friends would find time to berate him about his current dilemma, but at least he had some time to build up his defences.

***

It was the last Friday of his first month in his program which meant the first of his individual consultations with Professor Lightwood. 

Magnus spent the most of the morning pacing around his apartment, drinking copes amounts of chamomile tea to calm his over eager mind as he prepared himself to face his Professor. It couldn't be that bad really? He just had to maintain his distance from the other side of the desk, avoid making any direct eye contact and spend the whole time taking notes. Easy right?

Yeah, no. 

It took all of two minutes before Magnus was lost in Professor Lightwood’s glistening eyes as his hands began to bleed from the tight fists his was making under the desk. He noticed the stiffness in Professor Lightwood’s shoulders as he cleared his throat and darted his eyes back to read Magnus’s proposal. 

The agonising silence in the room made Magnus feel as if the breath was slowly being siphoned from his lungs. He kept his eyes locked on the piece of paper in Professor Lightwood’s hand, watching as his dexterous fingers tracked the words as he read them.

‘Well, that was unexpected.’

The smooth voice startled Magnus as he furrowed his brows, eyes wide in shock.

‘I-um, I hope that’s a good thing?’

The anxiety in his tone trembled from his lips as he crossed his tucked feet under the chair.

‘I mean, not to be rude Mr Bane, but you are very quiet in class. I thought maybe my teaching was less than desired.’

Raising his eyebrow, Professor Lightwood glared at him, the challenge in his tone making Magnus lean slightly away from the desk.’

‘I mean, well, no it’s not that.’

‘Then what is it? Either my teaching has served you well or I have a very gifted student on my hands.’

Magnus noticed the way Professor Lightwood’s voice morphed from awe to disappointment as he pushed Magnus’s proposal away from him.

‘No, Professor Lightwood, you’re great. I mean your teaching is great! Thanks!’

Taking short sharp breathes as he blushed at his fumble, Magnus watched the lines around his Professor’s eyes crinkle in mirth before his eyes glazed over in revolt.

‘Ah, Thank you Mr Bane. Your work is quite impressive. I hope the rest of this course is to your expectations. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help.’

Maybe not be so devastating gorgeous so that Magnus could concentrated and at least graduate, yeah that might help.

Magnus spent the rest of the hour long consultation detailing the rest of his ideas for his graduate work, drawing on his existing work in hopes that it would be enough to see him through. Professor Lightwood seemed happy enough to allow him the creative freedom, stating he would be there to guide him down the path that made him most happy.

If only he knew that that path was starting to feature his tall, dark and handsome Professor more than Magnus would like to admit.


	2. Oh shit, not again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloody Simon!

As the months progressed, Magnus was consumed by his major work, spending his weekends and free months with his head buried into his computer.

He wanted to tell his story, of how his father left them after he came out, of living in a constant darkness from the fear of rejection, of giving more than he received from his lovers and the disappointments of life in general. 

He just wanted people in a situation similar to his own to know that it was okay to be afraid but that they didn't need to live there lives by other people’s rule. He hoped his writing would inspire the youth to take risks, hoped that he would teach them that making mistakes was all part of their journey in this world.

Each of his consultations brought him closer to his work. Professor Lightwood had a way with his teaching style that made you feel comfortable to be whoever you wanted to be as a writer.

After a while, Magnus learnt to deal with his crush on Professor Lightwood, learning to tame his affections and concentrate on his work, even in the midst of the effervescent beauty of his Professor.

Sure, Professor Lightwood was breathtaking, anyone with two eyes and a heart could see that, but Magnus knew there was so much more to the confident but kind man. Regardless of the display of immediate attraction they had shared, Magnus had come to learn that the man’s beauty was more than skin deep. 

The care with which he had for each and every one of his students was inspiring to say the least. The way he would allow his consultations to flow into his spare time, the trust he had in them to return his personal collection of books. It spoke of a man of true passion for his work, a passion that bleed into every facet of his personality. 

Magnus often caught himself daydream about the small habits of Professor Lightwood when looking for inspiration for his work. The way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, the thick vein that protruded from his neck as he threw his head back and laughed, his firm biceps that begged to be freed from his skin tight shirts. 

All things Magnus began to associate with a grandeur type of delicacy. It simply became too much to resist.

He stopped denying his attraction to the man after he realised that it was only holding him back from his own personal successes. Rather using the flutters in his chest, lingering glances and heat on his skin as motivation for his writing.

A motivation that fuelled his need to be a better writer, not just to impress his Professor but to prove to himself that his was his calling. Professor Lightwood was never short of praise for his work, often telling him of his natural ability to capture his readers and inspire self reflection. Of course Magnus would preen at his approval before reminding himself that it was Professor Lightwood’s job to applaud his student’s. He really wasn’t that special to the man.

He honestly still thought the Professor despised him, many times catching the man staring at him in disgust and disapproval before quickly diverting his gaze. It was strange, the man almost completely ignored him in the classroom but seemed to loosen up considerably during their private consultations. Magnus couldn't quite place his interesting behaviour, putting it down to the stresses of personally committing himself to the successes of more than one student.

Whatever the reason, Magnus secretly dreaded the end of his time with his handsome Professor.

***

With his major work 90% complete, Magnus decided to take his time within the remainder of his program to simply relax and enjoy his final month at college. 

He picked up more shifts at _Herondale's_ , his boss Jace promising him better pay if he dropped his dreams of writing and finally decided to flaunt his real body of work as one of their topless waiters. 

Apparently the appeal of extra cash that would help him start to pay off his endless student loans was enough for Magnus to concede.

It all seemed easy, take your shirt off, serve horny middle aged women champagne, let them touch your abs as they flung bills into your tip jar. He could do this, right?

Yeah, wrong. For some reason Jace decided he wanted them to stand out for their monthly single’s night, covering him in cheap body oil and a ridiculous amount of glitter. Apparently one of his friends was celebrating his birthday tonight and it had been decided that that they would dedicate the night to him.

Golden balloons hung from the roof as partially clothed dancers swing their hips on the elevated podiums. The VIP booth was littered with an eclectic mixture of individuals, each with a variety of colourful cocktails in their hands. Whoever this honoured guest was, he sure appreciated the vibrancy of life.

‘Well what do we have here? Happy Birthday to me.’

Magnus’s body tensed as he spun around at the seductive voice that shot waves of heat under his skin. His mouth hung loose, eyes wide in shock at the man that stood before him.

‘Prof-essor Lightwood. Hi.’

Gulping, as he shuffled on his feet, Magnus watched as his Professor stiffened pursing his lips as all the emotion was drained from his face. They stood awkwardly for what felt like an eternity, the silence between them burning with a familiar tension.

Professor Lightwood’s eyes wavered as they briefly darted to take in Magnus’s naked torso before trailing back, lingering on his lips momentarily. Magnus hugged the empty drinks tray to cover his chest, feeling overly self conscious and exposed.

‘Mr Bane. What a surprise.’

The curtness in the man’s tongue was not lost on Magnus, as he swallowed dramatically before training his eyes on a figure behind Magnus.

‘Apologises for my inappropriateness, I must say hello to my friend. Bye.’

Magnus spun around as Professor Lightwood made a beeline for his boss, hugging him warmly before embracing the man to his right, who looked weirdly like Simon!? Staring in confusion at the trio, Magnus almost had a heart attack as an overly enthusiastic voice rang in his ears. 

‘Get it Magnus, you look amazing!!!’

Clutching his chest, Magnus raised his eyebrow at his friend as he exhaled steadily.

‘Cat, what the hell! You scared me. What are you doing here? Did you and Simon…break up?’

Reaching his hand out to rest on his friend’s shoulder, Magnus frowned as she avoided his touch, glitter falling on the ground between them.

‘What? No! I came with him to celebrate his colleague’s birthday. Also I saw how Alec was eyefucking you before, finally gave in to your crush hey?’

Magnus stared at his friend in confusion, he only had one crush that he knew of and that was his Prof….shit.

Alec Lightwood.

Fuck. Magnus was screwed. The name along was enough to bring Magnus to his knees, alongside everything he had come to know and love about his Professor? A beautiful tragedy.

‘His what?’

‘Simon works with Alec and his best friend Clary Fairchild at NYU. I told you this!! You honestly never pay attention to me.’

Magnus managed to take a deep breath as his brain processed the onslaught of information flooding his system. Simon was friends with Alec, Simon was also dating Cat. Cat who couldn't keep a secret to save her life which meant that…Simon knew about his crush.

No. Nononono. This wasn't happening, not now, not when he was so close, not after he had survived eleven months of suppressing his every emotion for the man. 

It all made sense, the way the man would avoid him outside of classes, walking right past him in the courtyard without a second glance. The way he would chose other student’s answers over his own, the way his eyes would skim over him in class.

Professor Lightwood knew about his feelings from him and….and he was disgusted.

Magnus dung his blunt nails into his skin, grabbing his scalp as he pulled on his hair harshly. Anxiety ripped through his body as his breathing became erratic. He stumbled backwards into a group of clearly drunk patrons, pushing through the intoxicated bodies as he raced to the break room.

He lost his footing as he turned into a service corridor, colliding with a hard chest as strong arms wrapped around him before he smashed into the wall.

‘Woah there, watch out babe, wouldn't want a scratch on such a beautiful body.’

Honestly, could this get any worse. How had it managed to run into the one person he was actively trying to avoid. Not just that, but the endearment was not lost on Magnus, the depth of the familiar voice making Magnus’s heart soar.

‘Shit. I’m-I’m sorry Professor Lightwood. I-I have to go.’

Pushing himself out of his embrace, Magnus was tugged back by a tight grip on his wrist.

‘Magnus. Wait, not so fast.’

Magnus turned slowly, heart beating wildly as he acknowledged the way his name floated softly from his Professor’s tongue. The warmth of his hand on his wrist burnt into Magnus’s skin as he bit his bottom lip trying to ground himself. His head spun as his body was flooded with an onslaught of suppressed and confusing feelings.

All he ever wanted was to feel those hands on him again and now, now he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to look at his Professor the same again.

The simple touch, it felt _amazing_.

‘Look, I know I’m probably breaking so many policies by saying this but….’

The words were stolen from the Professor’s mouth as Magnus surged forward, pushing the man against the wall as he claimed his moist and inviting lips as his own. The searing kiss was full of the months of anticipation, of mutual attraction and torturous suppression. It was so much better than the first time. Before it was all about discovering each other’s mouths, now, the need and hunger took over.

Magnus’s tongue licked its way into his Professor’s mouth, coating his teeth as he explored every crevice along his jaw. His grip on the man’s thick neck tightened as his Professor swallowed the sinful whimpers that escaped Magnus’ throat.

A loud gasp rang into the corridor as Magnus detached himself from Professor Lightwood’s lips to see Simon blinking rapidly before dipping around the corner.

The break in their lip lock was like a cold bucket of water being thrown over Magnus’s head. He instantly dropped his hands from his Professor’s face, his eyes going wild at the realisation of what had just happened.

‘Fuckfuckfuck, what am I doing!? I’m sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Shitshitshit. Please don't fail me, please Professor Lightwood I can’t…’

The shock on the Professor’s face was enough to hammer the fear and angst deeper inside of Magnus. Before the man could reply, Magnus took off down the corridor, moisture collecting in the corners of his eyes as he swatted the tears away with the back of his hand.

Opening his locker he dressed quickly, grabbing his bag as he sprinted out the door and into the chilly night.

His life was officially over.


	3. Oh....

Magnus spent the rest of the weekend locked inside his apartment, ordering takeout, watching trashy TV and scrubbing the remnants of glitter furiously off his skin. He refused to answer any calls, the voicemails piling up on his phone which he eventually turned off and threw behind his couch. 

He couldn't do it, couldn't face what he had done. He had considered withdrawing from his course, deleting all of his work and abandoning his dream of becoming a writer. After sexually assaulting his Professor against his will, there was no way he would get away with less than a lawsuit.

What was he even thinking? He was so stupid. He could have sworn he saw something in the man’s eyes when he grabbed his wrist, something that looked like some form of lust at the very least. He didn't even think, he just jumped on the first figment of mutual attraction he saw. He just _needed_ to feel his soft skin again.

‘Okay!! I’m coming!!’

Whoever was banging on his front door was honestly going to get an earful, he surely had lost his job by now so they would definitely be paying for a new door.

‘Oh. So you are alive!’ 

Throwing her hands in the air Cat glanced to her left before pushing her way past Magnus and into his apartment. From around the corner came Simon, a large pizza box and bag of drinks in hand, sweat glistening on his brow. 

Yelling a quick greeting, he ran into the kitchen, avoiding Magnus’s questioning gaze.

‘You look like shit, and why is it so dark in here? Plus it smells like death.’

Cat trotted over to the window, opening the blinds wide as she kicked empty take out containers to the side. The sunlight streamed in, blinding Magnus as he covered his face with the back of his hand.

‘Wtf Cat. Seriously!?’

Flopping onto the couch, he threw his head back on the arm rest, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Sighing Cat sat on the edge of the couch, half laying on her friend’s torso as she accepted the pizza and glass from Simon.

‘We gave you enough time to drown in your misery. Simon already told me what happened.’

Magnus dropped his head to the side, glaring at Simon who sat frozen on the arm chair furtherest away from him. He watched as the awkward man’s lip trembled, the beginning of a series of rambles preparing to escape his mouth.

‘Save it Simon. I knew you’d tell her.’

Rolling his eyes Magnus moved his gaze back to the ceiling, hands clasped over the middle of his stomach as if awaiting his prognosis.

‘You are way calmer then I thought you would be. What happened?’

Dropping his chin to his chest, Magnus stole a slice of pizza from his friend’s plate, munching on it slowly as he spoke.

‘I’ve just accepted that my life is over. That’s all.’

Throwing her head to the side, Cat groaned as she snatched her pizza back, frowning at the missing pepperoni that Magnus threw into his mouth.

‘You are so infuriating!’

Turning behind her she spoke over her shoulder, ‘Simon is Alec as irritating as this?’

Nodding like a lost puppy, Simon mumbled out a ‘yeah’ before squinting his eyes and concentrating on his food.

‘You and Alec just need to put us all out of our misery. It was cute before but now it’s just annoying. I can only imagine what you're going to be like when you're finally together.’

Magnus’s chest tightened at his friend’s revelation. He swiftly swung his long legs over his friend’s head, standing up as he strolled into his bedroom.

‘Yup, nope. That’s probably never gonna happen. He definitely is going to fail me before he sues me and ruins my name forever. Maybe I’ll just work in one of those secret strip clubs Jace pretends he doesn't own. Yeah I think I’ll do that.’

Throwing himself face first into his pillows, he groaned as he exhaled, trying to expel the glimmer of hope Cat’s admission had placed in his chest. She spoke as if his Professor had shared in his grief, as if he was moping and avoiding his friends in the same way that Magnus was doing.

He could only dream.

***

The last few weeks of classes were like literal torture for Magnus. He didn't even know why he bothered going. He knew he was going to fail but something made him feel like he need to see the end of his classes, even for his own satisfaction. 

He sat in the back, head buried in his computer screen as he furiously typed, half listening to the lecture content and half finishing his final work. Even if he was going to be graded poorly at least he would have a completed piece of work to show for his efforts over the past twelve months.

He made sure to avoid any and all eye contact with Professor Lightwood, feeling like his life at come full circle since the start of the program. Hadn't this been how it was when he first entered this class? All because he had unknowingly kissed his Professor the night before.

Now however he had knowingly forced himself onto his Professor. The tension and awkwardness of the current situation provided consequences that he knew he had to face.

Luckily his individual consultations had finished for the year so he could spare himself the torture of being in a room with the man. When he needed to however, he referred his questions to Professor Fairchild, knowing her comforting guidance would even partially tame his internal distress.

The day had finally arrived for his marks and feedback to be released and even through Magnus knew of his fated he still felt a certain nervousness drumming beneath his skin.

He sat on a bench in the park across from his apartment, breathing in the air that curled around him as he readied himself to open the unread email in his inbox. Closing his eyes and steadying his breathing, he bounced knees as he unlocked his phone and loaded the paged that displayed his final result.

_NYU Graduate Writing Program  
Magnus Setiawan Bane  
Final Result: 98.5%  
Top 1% of Class_

Sighing he scrolled down to read the feedback before his finger paused and he rapidly thumbed his finger, hovering over his result. His heart thumped in his chest as the reality of his final mark sunk in.

Fuck. He passed. Not just that, he topped his class.

He slowly slipped his phone into his pocket, disbelief rendering him completely stupefied. 

All of a sudden he threw his head back exhaling heavily as he the euphoria filled his chest. He fell into a fit of laughter, the shock and incredulity throwing his head into a tailspin. He gripped onto the edge of the bench as waves of happiness enveloped his body, the apprehension melting off him at the onslaught. 

It simply didn't make sense. He was sure he had given up all hope of his dreams, sure that what had happened between him and his Professor had been the nail in his coffin. Professor Fairchild had told him that he need not worry, his final work was flawless but that was just wishful thinking…..right?

Jumping to his feet he ran inside his apartment, whipping out his phone as he dialled his Cat’s number. He spoke to her for what felt like forever, 80% of the conversation consisting of her screaming joyfully into his ear.

He’d done it and nothing, nothing could top this moment.

***

By the time that Cat had arrived, Magnus was at least three tequila shots and two beers deep, Jace giving him the night off to celebrate his achievement.

Leaning against the wall, he grinned as his friend tackled him, a stream of praise thrown at him as the happiness and joy enveloped them both.

‘I am so, so, SO, proud of you! I knew you could do it!!’

Kissing the top of her head Magnus murmured a ‘Thanks Cat’ as they stood, taking in the serenity of moment. After the tumultuous year he had, he was more than deserving of this opportunity to celebrate with the people who supported him the most.

Relaxing her grip on his shirt, Cat pulled his head down and planted a tender kiss on his cheek, as she smirked before fluttering off to find Simon.

Magnus drained the remainder of his beer before leaning his head against the back of the wall to steady himself.

‘I suppose congratulations are in order.’

Rooted to the ground, Magnus slowly lowered his head, eyes widening as he inhaled sharply. As much distress as that deep voice had brought him, he couldn't deny the way it seamed to make him feel alive.

‘Professor Lightwood. Ah…um, thanks.’

Magnus stuttered briefly, attempting to school his shocked expression as he anxiously rubbed his forefinger and thumb.

‘Please Magnus, the school year is over, call me Alec.’

Taking a step towards him, the man fixed his gaze on Magnus, the intensity in his eyes causing electric waves to flick along Magnus’s skin.

‘Alec, I-um.’

Reaching out, he rested his hand on Magnus’s shoulder, thumbing tracing comforting circles as his chest rose sharply.

Magnus’ breath hitched, Alec’s touch burning through the layer of his shirt, igniting him from within.

‘Magnus. I’m so proud of you. You did it.’

His face erupted as his smile pushed his cheeks apart causing his eyes to crinkle in mirth. Magnus was lost in that handsome smile as his eyes tracked around Alec’s face, taking in how breathtaking the man in front of him really was. 

For the first time in many long months, he just allowed him to simply look, to admire the subtle beauty that Alec possessed.

The man was beyond perfection and Magnus was sick of denying himself that fact.

‘Not without you. Thank you for your support…but…I don’t understand…’

Magnus silently whimpered at the loss of contact as Alec took a step back and clasped his hands in front of him.

‘Listen Magnus, I think it’s time we talked. There’s a lot I think we both probably want to say to each other.’

Nodding Magnus took Alec’s outstretched hand, following him into one of the hidden private booths in the corner of the club.

‘Magnus.’

‘Alec.’

They dropped their heads, chuckling at their shared over eagerness as Alec gestured for Magnus to continue.

‘I just wanted to apologise for forcing myself onto you. It wasn't fair to you, it’s not something I would normally do but…I just…I had a lot going on and I sort of just caved.’

Alec squinted his eyes questioningly at Magnus, resting his head on his hand that was leaning against the back of the lounge.

‘So you're saying you didn't want it to happen?’

The subtle vulnerability in Alec’ tone caused Magnus to pause momentarily. This was it, this was the moment he had been waiting for, the moment he had been hiding from for the past twelve months. The moment he surrendered to his feelings and allowed himself to go after what he wanted.

‘No, I mean yes…yes I definitely wanted it to happen. Multiple times.’

Blushing, Magnus dipped his head, hands rubbing up and down his thighs anxiously. He felt Alec’s breath as he exhaled before moving his hand on top of Magnus’, stilling his anxious movements.

‘I wanted it to happen too. Since the first time, I couldn't stop thinking about you.’

Magnus’s head whipped up, taking in the openness in the man’s expression he subconsciously leant forward, hoping for more.

‘Wait what? I thought, I thought you hated me? You always ignored me in class and avoided me like the plague. How? I don't understand?’

Sighing, Alec squeezed Magnus’s hand before shuffling forward.

‘I don’t think you know how hard it was to have everything I wanted but couldn't have, right in front of me, four days a week, for a whole year. I couldn't jeopardise your degree like that, you're much too talented, the world deserves you.’

‘Maybe I don't want the world. Maybe, I want _you_.’

Magnus froze as he realised the intensity of his admission, recoiling himself back he waited for the sure rejection from Alec.

Instead Alec moved his hand to cup Magnus’s face, thumb tracing his cheek as he searched Magnus’s eyes.

‘Magnus. May I kiss you?’

Magnus broke out into a small grin as he nodded shyly, interlocking his free hand with Alec’s as their lips met. The brushing of their skin alone was enough for the fire to drum inside Magnus, butterflies colliding wildly in his stomach. They deepened the kiss, taking their time to explore each other’s mouths, whimpering as their tongues danced in defiance and surrender. 

As they broke apart Alec rested his forehead against Magnus’, catching his breath as they both gazed longingly into each other’s eyes. They grinned widely as their lips collided again, Magnus’ hands tangling into Alec’s messy hair as he straddled Magnus, bringing their bodies closer.

Alec peppered kisses along his jaw, as he licked and sucked hickies onto Magnus’s skin, hungrily claiming what he has waited so long to have.

And Magnus? Magnus just surrendered. The feel of finally having Alec’ body against his overwhelming him into submission.

This was definitely something Magnus could get used to.

***

Adjusting his graduation gown, Magnus closed his eyes to steady his breathing, waiting for his name to be called so that he could finally receive the praise that he deserved.

Walking onto the stage Magnus grinned as he heard his friends catcalling him from below. He waited at the edge of the stage, searching the congregation of Professors in the middle for that familiar set of hazel eyes. As his named was called he winked, blowing his boyfriend a kiss before claiming his certificate and taking a seat with the rest of the graduates.

A lot had happened in the months leading up to his ceremony. Ragnor had decided to move back home, buying a big enough place for Magnus to have his own floor of the overly luxurious apartment. It was probably better, he really didn't want to have to deal with his friend walking around naked after his many intimate moments with his new boyfriend.

Simon, Cat and Jace had decided to explore polyamory, Jace showing his own weird brand of affection for Simon on one too many nights out. Eventually Cat suggested that she was okay with an arrangement that they all felt comfortable with, providing Jace was available for their weekly Avengers marathons. Much to the rest of the group’s annoyance.

After declaring their interest in each other, Alec had finally asked Magnus out on a date, taking him rock climbing and pretending like he wasn't aroused by the man in a harness. After many successful dates they had decided to become exclusive, spending their time together arguing about their favourite books and stealing food from each other’s plates.

They had officially been together for three months but to Magnus it felt like a lifetime. He knew that one day he would write more than just the beginning of his story, maybe just maybe, he would write his end too. One that spoke of love, of marriage of family and sharing your successes with the people who you loved the most.

Nothing really surprised Magnus anymore, except maybe his boyfriend. 

Alec amazed him every single day.


End file.
